ninjamanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame
'Endgame' refers to the team and the events at, you guessed it, the end of the game: Your 'final' line up and challenges in the World Map. This usually gets as close to the maximum chakra for your difficulty as possible and should be planned out as early as you can. Recognize that stat purchases are not a static amount (this really messed me up when I tried to rely on them ignorantly). It starts out 200 ryo for 10 points (for genin) but it doubles after each purchase. At the last boss, you're going to want strong genin capable of hitting in excess of 150 damage, while coming at or close to 100 stamina. For beginner, expect average levels in excess of 25 or so. You're also going to want strong jounin/kage at 100 stamina and a powerful summon. Generally, your endgame team should consist of: For Gennin *Forbidden Ninjas *Transmigrated Genin *350 Genin *Haku In that order. So generally if you have 2 FN slots because you beat easy mode or you're on ''easy mode, then you'll want 2 FN and a Transmigrated Genin. There really isn't a reason to use anything else and in fact you will probably never use Haku in your endgame team, to be honest. Genin are actually quite important for endgame, because of the boss in particular, and you're really going to need 3 strong genin - 2 ''at the absolute minimum. For Jounin Akatsuki Jounin are usually preferred. They're just good. Itachi stands out for his 400 ryo but you might not like him for awkwardly starting out around seal 10 and heavily favoring (but not totally favoring) ninjutsu. Other than that, go nuts. However on higher difficulties, you will be strapped for chakra and the high-cost Jounins from Akatsuki might need to take a backseat. Or maybe you just don't want to use them. In that case: *Advanced Kakashi or Gai are decent contenders. *Guren's not bad. Neither is Zabuza. They are popular choices in higher difficulties due to the 'bang for the buck' they have going in regards to their low chakra costs. *The Hawk Combo is one of the only feasible big combos at endgame. Juugo is practically made to be shunted off to the genin slot. He can hit 200 stamina without too much effort. Plan ahead though. *Cursed Seal Sasuke and One Tail Naruto are barely decent only when both are combo'd. Even then it's a rather big stretch. However, they're very ''cheap chakra-wise and considerable if your endgame is going to carry some crazy plan that requires a crazy amount of chakra. * Others For Kages *If you have the chakra left for it, one of the Sannin (Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru) would be quite good. *Chiyo is a great choice for the amount of chakra she costs (28). *Akatsuki Kages are very powerful, but cost a good deal of chakra. *Otherworld Kages are even more so. *Others. Basically anything under 24 chakra (after halfing) is going to suck by end-game. For Summons *It is very critical for you to have a good summon come endgame. VERY critical. Leveling a high lvl summoned once can give an equivalent gain to a level of ''each ''of your ninjas. *Nin-Kame is... lackluster come endgame... unless you've leveled it a lot! Considering how crazy early you can get it (and spend time leveling it), it's actually not a bad option. Therefore many people use it. *Katsuyu is the general fallback. Widely used. Good for all seals with good bonuses to damage and survivability. *Manda is damage-crazy but saps too much stamina to be usable unless you're running some interesting combo's/jutsu's *Say 'no' to Gamabunta for endgame purposes *Kyuubi is a niche summon due to chakra-cost. Takes planning to end with him, but he'll cover your stamina needs practically on his own *Spirit Dragon is only for low Seals, but debatebly the best for low seals endgame. *Shinigami, like Gamabunta, isn't really purposed for endgame. *Your summon should be leveled before and during your efforts to topple the endboss. When looking for that extra kick, you'll get much more out of a summon level up than out of three ninja levels and it isn't so hard to level it until lvl 8 or so. Methodology *Look at your Genin chakra needs. For Beginner mode, they're 35 chakra all together. Chose a Summon. Subtract these costs from your total chakra for that mode (130 for beginner). ''Now you decide which jounins/kage you would like to use. Requirements *Levels required will vary greatly depending on what Legendary Weapons you've hunted/not hunted, your setup, and which ninjas are leveled high and which are low. *For Beginner, expect around 23+ for all your ninja and a 7+ leveled summon before you make it through. Of course, anything you can potentially gain earlier than recommended units (like nin-kame) will need higher levels to be relevant. *For Easy, expect around 28+ with a lvl 9+ summon *Generally, 800 and 400 ryo jutsu are deemed required. For everyone. Yes, that is expensive. The last item slot is filled with a fresh soldier pill where needed for your ninja to reach as close to 100 stamina as possible. You can fill the last slot on the three other ninjas with Robust Nuncjuku, Legendary Weapons, regular Soldier Pills, or 200 jutsu. The objective for your genins is to hit 150+ damage on beginner with near to 100 stamina. The jounins and kage should be hitting massively. *Stat purchases are not really needed on beginner mode. They are fairly effective on their first buy if you do go for them. Recognize it is a sunk cost and you can't sell those stats back like you can with jutsu for post-game cash. On higher difficulties, you will end up buying them more. *+Exp items are handy. Go ahead and grab some +30% ones from the shop if you're being cheap (you're probably being cheap). *It is possible to have a weak link in your lineup. It would be one of your genin, and only one. This is a bit difficult, but doable. That one weak genin is the maximum amount of weakness you can afford. The Endboss It should be noted that the last boss is a two-part battle and you will need 6 energy for each part (so don't bother an attempt unless you have 12) Here's a breakdown of the boss. It's a pretty unique experience: Mini-Spoiler: Part 1: You will have to fight your Team Naruto line-up. This is harder than it sounds (they're almost definetly weaker than your main team at endgame) because, well, they have Hp now. There are ways that you can make this easier on yourself: You can still modify that team so: *Don't over-level them while playing through the game. For beginner they should be fine to accomplish what you need of them around lvl 10 - 12 or so. They're last missions are their Akatsuki Temple missions. (Damage levels are predetermined and don't actually rely on the levels of Team Naruto that you achieved. There are only two things taken from Team Naruto; elements and seal.) *You can change their elements of both your naruto team and your main team and the line up of your own team so that you get as much element advantage as you can. Sell all team Naruto's stuff for cash and do this. V. important. *You can't de-equip all Team Naruto members *You cannot ''alter the lineup of Team Naruto. The computer will send them out a certain way. Aw. Some people finance their Naruto Teams with Bijuu island ryo transfers and additional jutsu/items so that they can de-equip them at endgame and have an easier time of it. This is only moderately useful on beginner mode, because it's such an investment. You're going to need enough power to take on part 2 anyways. That being said though, if you could keep Naruto's damage output in particular to a minimum your life will be easier. On higher difficulties, it's particularly important. Because the game is such a pain on higher difficulties. '''End Mini-Spoiler.' Part 2'':'' Last boss. One enemy. New battle, so you get to send out your genin again of course. You don't get to change anything between Part 1 and 2. You just go immediately there from part 1 (if you have stamina for it). The last boss has an annoying attack pattern for damage: #100 - 150 (on beginner mode) #" #120 (on beginner mode, fixed amount of damage) #999 (Around there. I'm serious) #100 - 150 #" #120 (on beginner mode, fixed amount of damage) #999 (yeah...) #And then 100 - 150 for the rest of the fight What does this mean? It means you will have much less grief if you can manage to get through attack #8 with your genin. Losing a Jounin early into their battles because the boss pulls it's sure-kill is pretty dismal. You also want your genin to reach #4 or #8 when they've already dished out all or most of what they're going to. After that, you just have to lay down the damage on this sucker. Here's where you need super Kage/Jounins. I don't recall the amount of Hp that thing carries but it's huge. When it's over, you'll unlock: * A new, massively chakra expensive Kage, *+10 chakra although you likely won't be using it because you're going to new game+, * the ability to new game + to higher difficulties, *the ability to retain whatever Forbidden Ninjas you had this time around (you don't need to beat the boss with them on your team,you just need to have chosen them. You don't even need them in your inventory), *if this is a new difficulty for you, you get a new slot for your FNs and the ability to take another LW with you. *You'll finally be Purple Fox in rank. Though this doesn't get you any increased Ryo, it does let you challenge other Purple Foxes in Defend. Many Purple Foxes will use Ryo building teams, which are naturally easy to beat because they're ryo farming with the Konohamaru Trio, Ebisu, or Iruka. That makes it easy to hit them in Defend, if one shows up, with your own ryo farming team! *People Ryo farm in order to get Auto Accept or even Chakra+ before their next play-through. You can sell everything ''short of your Legendary Weapons before you loop, even your Forbidden Ninja (you'll still loop with it) and you'll probably come out with about 5,000-6,000 ryo to put towards Team upgrades just from that. *Finally, after beating the game you get: **Bragging Rights. Higher Difficulties *Your team makeup for further difficulties will depend largely on whether you purchased chakra+ or not in beginner. *A temporary low chakra kage will be necessary. You will not be able to afford leaving the slot empty until actually useful kage unlock. *FN choice is always crucial. ''Crucial. They are one of the few things that make higher difficulties manageable. * For easy mode, you can expect ending levels above 28 for your ninjas easily. Stat purchases and Legendary weapons are also necessary. A powerful lvl 7+ summon as well. *Everything is slower going, though looped LW may make the early sections a bit easier. *Because of the slower pace, looping FN replacing the need to buy ninjas, and the ability to ignore team upgrade purchases, you will find yourself with more money than you did on beginner at the same point of progress. *Pakkun and Ninja dogs become more appealing. *After completing Easy or Medium (or even right after Beginner) you may feel like looping back to beginner for whatever reason (fun, get new FN, work on the Battle arena, ect). You will likely start off absurdly strong but recognize that there are certain obstacles that remain just as annoying as ever. For instance near endgame there won't be anything for you to do but buckle down and wait for enough ryo to outfit your entire party with 800 jutsu and other such annoyances. So no, you can't exactly 'breeze through' beginner the whole way. *LW is important. Think of endgame use always. Easily reaquired LW (such as elf dagger, with 0.5% find chance) are not very appealing. There is no point looping claymore when if you stopped to think about it, you recognize that you would never have a setup on any of your ninjas where you would actually use it over a soldier pill or a 400 jutsu. Many jutsu carry stamina, and many times that makes them important. LW such as Luna Sword are therefore appreciated. The easy mode Muramasa LW is also favored, because it's so darn hard to reacquire all the time, unlike shadow blade. That said, shadow blade has ryo+ which is handy to loop with.